<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurdles by Unfeathered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892214">Hurdles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered'>Unfeathered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's going to live forever.  He's going to meet a lot of hurdles in that time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurdles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/92049.html">here</a> on 18 April 2008</p><p><a href="https://taffimai.livejournal.com/">taffimai</a> prompted me with this: <i>Jack/Ten. Eternity is a long time. Long enough to discover that the limits you thought you had are just hurdles to be overcome. </i>  I don't think this is quite what she had in mind, but it's what came out of mine. :-)</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">(NB: Word says this is 100 words.  I can't work out why AO3 doesn't agree, but I'm going with Word on this one!)</span></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack's going to live forever.  And he's come to terms with that, really he has.</p><p>It's just… every time he thinks he knows what 'forever' means, every time he thinks he has it figured out, something new comes along to challenge that perception.</p><p>He thought the 140 year wait for the Doctor was an eternity, but it ended.</p><p>He thought the year of torture and death was unendurable, but he endured.</p><p>He thought 1,874 years buried beneath Cardiff was hell itself, but he survived.</p><p>He can't help wondering what the next hurdle will be.  And if this time he'll fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>